


Seduction

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Tumblr Prompt: [Bucky/Darcy] "If he licks his lip one more time, I swear to god Jane, my pants will burst into flames"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

Jane jumped as Darcy burst into her lab with a loud bang. She dropped her work immediately and looked up to her assistant in annoyance. “Darcy...I’m working on something-”

Darcy plopped herself on a chair next to Jane’s desk and interrupted her. "If he licks his lip ONE more time, I swear to God Jane, my pants will burst into flames!!" 

Jane’s annoyed expression quickly turned sympathetic as she abandoned her science and put an arm around her friend. “Oh Darce, why are you torturing yourself like this? Just make a move on him already!”

Darcy scoffed at her friend and said, “JANE! In what world do you live that you think it’s simple to just confess your feels to a sexy super soldier who doesn’t even know he’s seducing you?!”

“Darcy-” 

“And furthermore, what right does he have making me feel feels for him anyway. Like, I’m just there minding my own business, eating lunch and he comes in and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now. ”

“DARCY!” Jane shook her friend in an attempt to stop her ranting. “Ok look don’t freak out, but we have company.”

“What? OH SHIT!” Her look of confusion turned into horror as she turned around to find the subject of her rant smirking at her.

“Sorry to interrupt doll, but you left your phone in the kitchen.” He walked the rest of the way to her, reaching out to put her phone on the desk behind her. She blushed furiously as she continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

“Just so you know, I was trying to seduce.” he smiled devilishly at her. With that, he turned to walk out of the lab.

Darcy and Jane stared after him, unable to find words. Jane suddenly snapped out of it and began to push her friend out of the chair. “Darcy if you don’t go after him right now I swear-” She sighed, unable to threaten her friend in any way. “Just- Just get out of here already!” 

With one final push, Darcy finally scrambled out of her chair and followed the soldier. “Wait come back, I need you to take responsibility for your actions!!”


End file.
